


Milky

by ikkit



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, aleks is a GOOD PAL, lmao i didnt know what to title it dont fucking LOOK AT ME, my first fic!!!! gimme some fucking FEEDBACK AY, they figure it out, trevor is CONFUSED, w tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkit/pseuds/ikkit
Summary: Trevor's been reading too many youtube comments and they start getting to him.Aleks helps him understand.





	Milky

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I'm a long time lurker on ao3 and have been writing for a while and I FINALLY whipped up something that I'm comfortable with sharing.
> 
> As much as I love reading porn this is very PG... [so far >:)]
> 
> OH this is based off of a video, and not a cowchop one. If you correctly guess which it is I'll give you a big fucking kiss and a cookie ;)
> 
> //this story has NOTHING to do with the mean shit people would say in the youtube comments about Trevor. I wrote this long before I even knew that awful crap was happening.  
> sidenote, protect Trevor
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY <3

Only a few noises could be heard in an LA apartment one afternoon; gunshots and explosions from the television, the frantic clicking of buttons from the controller in Aleks’s hands, and the occasional cursing from the man himself- stretched out on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

He was well aware that he could fix his posture, maybe even have a meal and focus up and get more kills but it’s not like he was actually getting mad. That's what he tells himself as his head gets blown off by a player halfway across the fucking map. He drops the controller in his lap and sinks further into the couch- stretching his arms out above himself. He sighs out his nose, mutters some gross insult about _FlixxxTrixxx_ ’s mother in Russian and picks up the controller again.

If he weren’t so invested in flanking to shoot the bastard at a _reasonable_ range, he might’ve heard the footsteps approaching the front door. So he might’ve jumped and thrown the controller in the air when Trevor practically kicked the thing in, but he'd never admit it.

Trevor nudged the door closed behind him and threw his bag down on the ground “Aleks!” he shouted.

“Present.” he grunted, grabbing the controller and getting situated again, “Don’t break the fucking door dude.”

Trevor walked into the lounge, glanced at the screen, then at Aleks. He hadn’t even changed out of his clothes from work. His bag was on the floor beside him on the couch and he looked irritatingly carefree. Trevor’s brow tightened and he spun on his heel towards the kitchen.

Aleks had managed to kill two of the enemy team. He knew they’d be respawning soon and would head towards him- he was so damn close to their spawn. He aimed down-sights and peaked around the crate he was behind and focused where _FlixxxTrixxx_ had probably been sitting the whole round. The fucker. A loud bang had him practically jumping out of his skin, then he watched as his character on screen had his throat slit. He felt his eyes practically roll into the back of his head and opted to talk to Trevor instead of watching the kill cam (because if _Flixxx_ was the one that managed to do that Houdini shit he might rage quit. And only pussies rage quit.)

 

He turned on the couch and stifled a laugh. Trevor had gotten out a box of muesli and a bowl, but his head was face down on the kitchen bench. _That must’ve been the bang. Ouch._ Aleks winced.

“Bad work out?” he offered. Trevor raised his head- almost robotic like- and fixed Aleks with a stare that was deadpan and oh so very drained.

“ _Really_ bad workout.” he nodded, turning back to the screen and running after his teammate. 

Trevor laid his head sideways on the bench and stared at the ingredients on the of the box- _this stuff is basically 80% seeds_ he thought- “D’you read the comments? On youtube?” he asked, flicking the box so he could look blankly at the colorful graphics on the front. Then flicked it again just to see if he could make it do a 180.

Aleks sighed out a laugh, “The kids in the comments aren’t bullying you are they?” He listened as he heard something fall over and Trevor whisper a _shit_.

“I mean, no,” Trevor answered, picking the box up and sweeping the muesli that spilled out into his bowl, “but don’t you ever… read something that just,” he winced and paused as he was reaching for the milk, thinking, “sticks with you?”

The man on the couch shrugged, “Sure, there are a few things kids have said that I can’t shake. ‘Happens.”

Trevor chewed on his muesli, watching from beside Aleks as he blew a guy's leg off, “Nice.” he swallowed, “How do you get the thoughts to like,” he waved his spoon in the air like he was delicately trying to conduct his thoughts, “fuck off?”

Aleks watched as more enemies ran towards the center of the map, and fell back to revive a teammate. “Well, when it’s them obviously just spreading rumors and shit then you like, dismiss ‘em. Like they don’t fuckin’ know you, y’know?” while his character was running down a passage, he chanced a glance up at Trevor to see him staring at the screen, offering nothing but a small nod.

Aleks watched as a drop of milk clung to Trevor’s beard. “Can I have some of that?” he asked, looking back at the screen and throwing a grenade where he assumed the snipers were squatting.

“Sure,” Trevor mumbled. He climbed over the couch so he wouldn’t walk in front of the screen, placed the bowl on the table and fell backward into the soft seat with a sigh. He watched as Aleks snuck _well_ behind enemy lines, crouching and checking every corner.

“If they’re right though,” Aleks murmured, eyes not leaving the screen, “then you’ve just gotta like… accept it.” _Like when was the last time I uploaded, really-_ he would’ve continued aloud if he hadn’t seen the back of _Trixxx_ on his perch. He practically heard a choir chorus in his head. He snuck up slowly, pressed a button and watched the animation of his knife gloriously digging into the fucker’s back.

Trevor was jolted out of his thoughts as Aleks shouted with joy, promptly dropping his controller in his lap, sitting up and picking up the bowl of muesli, like it was a well-deserved prize and not a bowl of birdseeds. He sat back and made the mouthful look like the best thing he’d eaten in weeks. Trevor looked at the screen, “Dude, you’re still playing.”

  
Aleks shrugged, “Nah. You can go.” he tilted his hips toward Trevor, offering the controller.

Trevor’s eyes darted to the screen, to Aleks’s lap, back to the screen, then at Aleks.

Aleks was looking at him, mouth full of muesli, brow raised.  
  
  
Something snapped.   
  
  
Trevor stood suddenly, “Why do people that don’t even know us say shit!” He gestured angrily towards a mug on the windowsill “What the fuck do they know??”

“Internet’s full of shit talkers, man,” Aleks responded before drinking the last of the milk, eyeing the other man over the bowl.

“But they’re people too! Like… they should know words hurt, right?”

The sound of the character dying filled the room.

Aleks swapped the empty bowl for the controller and paused, looking at Trevor- who himself looked like he was a thousand miles away within his own head.

“Dude. What the hell did they say.”

Trevor didn’t answer. Just sat back down like earlier and closed his eyes.

Aleks eyed him for a moment before focusing back on the game.  
  
He got a kill.  
Then died.  
Got a couple more kills.

 

“I’m not gay,” Trevor said quietly.

 _Ah_ , Aleks thought. “‘Never said you were.”

“Good ‘cause I’m not.” Trevor sounded like he was pouting. Aleks tried not to smile.

“Cool man.”

Trevor watched as Aleks poorly avoided some shots.

“I like women,” Trevor said firmly.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Cool,” Trevor mumbled, staring at the ceiling.

 

The television played some sort of fanfare.

 

“Wanna make out?” Aleks asked.

 

Trevor’s head shot up straight. He looked at the screen. The round had ended. Aleks’ team lost, but Aleks looked as if he’d won the bloody jackpot. He was looking straight at him over his shoulder, and Trevor watched as his grin only grew, his eyes determined.

He wasn’t fucking joking.

Trevor swallowed. Watched as Aleks’s shoulder shook- a silent laugh. Trevor knew his answer years ago.

 

“God, yes.” he groaned out, grabbing Aleks by the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

 

Aleks kept grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOAH HEY thanks for reading!! Sorry for the cliffhanger I'm NOT V EXPERIENCED W WRITING THE FUN STUFF but who knows if people want more I may supply ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> It'd be super sweet if you left me a comment / a kudos. Let me know what I did good and what I did shithouse. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you have a good daaaay <3


End file.
